Raven Hair and Tattered Blankets
by HopingItMeantMore
Summary: Captain Duckling AU. When crown princess Emma is stolen away in the night by a dastardly band of pirates, all hope seems lost. That is until a small boy makes her see a pirate Captain in a whole new light. This is also a Dark!Hook fic, so proceed with caution if that's not your cup of tea.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing she felt was the movement under her, a kind of swaying that she had never experienced before. Her mind was hazy, but she knew she wasn't at the castle in her soft feather bed. Cracking her eyes open slowly, Emma took in the room around her; a wooden desk covered in maps of all shapes and sizes, a bookshelf stuffed to the brink with logs and novels, and a large four-poster bed upon which she lay. Her wrists were bound by silken wraps and her ankles chained to the end of the bed with shackles that were wound through a small hook in the planks of the floor. It took her moments to connect all of the information in her mind, and then panic settled in.

They attacked the night before. Pirates.

They pillaged and stole, destroying all they didn't take for their own gain. If the village had any social status before, it certainly had even less now. The pirate crew demolished the small port town before coming to The Ugly Duckling, looking to fuck off any energy they had left. That's where they found her, sitting at the bar below the whorehouse nursing a pitcher of ale and a pounding headache. The blonde woman had been hiding her face under a thick cloak when they entered, their noisy demeanor catching her attention immediately. They split then, half going upstairs to the wench rooms and the other half staying in the bar.

After finishing her ale, Emma decided that it was high time that she get out of the tavern before someone recognized her. _Because the crown princess can't possibly be seen outside the castle, _her mother's voice droned in her head. Pulling her hood tighter around her face, she dropped a few silver coins on the bar and made her way to the door, only to be stopped dead in her tracks as she ran into a body. A very hard, very _male_ body. The princess looked up only to find herself lost in a pair of forget me not blue eyes.

"Well hello, darling." The man exclaimed with a seductive grin and a step closer to her. She backed away slowly, hoping to keep enough distance between them to make a clean getaway, but he followed her every move, never letting her put more than a few inches of space between them. She felt wary of this man though she couldn't say why, and she knew that she couldn't fight him off, the alcohol already making her head blurry. "You're a long way from home, princess." And with those words and a sudden pulse of terror, she lost consciousness.

And now, as she looked around the room of her captor Emma felt that fear returning once more. Here she was, a virgin princess chained to the bed of a pirate who could – and probably would – do a lot more than simply ransom her. She began pulling at the bindings around her wrists, tugging hard enough for the silk to burn into her skin but it was no use, the pirate had tied expert knots that wouldn't budge.

With all the clanking around she was doing, Emma barely noticed the footfalls coming toward the door until they stopped and the door rattled as if it had been kept locked. She made the quick decision to stop struggling and pretend to sleep, hoping she could catch him off guard. The sound of heavy steps filled the cabin, coming closer to her until they stopped mere inches from the bed. The silence echoed loudly, making her breathing sound obnoxious and fake to her own ears.

"Come now princess, we both know you're not asleep." With that statement Emma conceded, locking eyes with the pirate but soon shying away from his intense gaze with a slight blush. "Ah, a blushing princess! I must say I'm intrigued as to how far that blush reaches." The leer was evident in his voice as he brought his fingers up to trace along her collarbones and slightly lower, sending chills through Emma's body and causing a rush of heat to pool low in her stomach.

"Don't touch me." The princess muttered, keeping her eyes down, ashamed of her own body's reaction to his attentions.

"What was that princess? You'll have to speak up, you see in my old age, it's a bit difficult to hear." The sarcasm in his voice practically oozed as he spoke, making Emma clench her fists in frustration. All the while, he never once ceased his ministrations of her body, going so far as to trace the top of her corset before she jerked away.

"Do not touch me!" She hissed, locking eyes with the pirate and shooting him daggers through her eyes, hoping that he could feel them piercing his skin.

"Oh, you're a feisty one aren't you?" He then reached behind him and pulled a wooden chair toward them and sitting down before dropping his head and letting out the sigh of a man worn by time and disaster. It made her wonder about this captain, he seemed exhausted and when he looked back there was fatigue laced in his blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Killian Jones, but most people have taken to calling me by my more colourful moniker… Hook." His own name brought a smirk to his lips, bringing the metal appendage to eye level and watching as she examined it with poorly feigned allure. Lowering the hook when her jade eyes met his again, he leaned back in the chair and watched her closely. He couldn't deny the attraction he felt toward the beautiful blonde, and now that she was tied to his bed staring at him with a look of interest he felt his pants tighten slightly. "And you sweetheart, if you're going to be staying with me, I would like to know your name."

"Emma." She answered quietly, still quite interested in the man before her. She'd heard of the fearsome Captain Hook before, heard the rumours that spread around the village; bloodthirsty, ruthless, and an excellent lover if the whispers of the brothel were to be believed. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"Well love, I've yet to decide. I could ransom you back to your parents who I'm sure would pay more than your weight in fine gold for your safe return. Or I could simply kill you, leave my mark on this town with your blood." A smirk bloomed across his face at the second option, standing once again and looming closely over her.

"Or I could keep you for myself," Resuming his earlier ministrations of her body, Hook slowly traced the line of chest. "On this ship as my personal whore," The rough pads of his fingers followed the crease between her breasts and down her stomach, stopping just before he reached her mound. "Use your body until I'm fully sated and then hand you back to your parents, knowing that their daughter was and always will be," He reached for her thigh, rubbing circles through he material of her skirts and feeling how her hips stuttered lightly toward his hand. Following the path down her leg, he pushed the fabric to the side and smoothed his fingers up her leg, grinning as her eyes fluttered at his words and actions. "A pirate's whore." With those words, he pulled his hand away and walked back watching as her eyes went wide with shock.

He could see how her pupils had dilated during his ministrations of her body. She looked at him with an expression of confusion, anger and arousal. "Oh, I'm sorry princess, were you enjoying that?" The permanent smirk on his lips grew wider as Emma pushed her thighs together to extinguish the fire burning in her sex.

She felt ashamed of herself for allowing him to touch her so intimately, for letting him get to her, for making her feel warm and wet in places she'd never experienced. "What," He chuckled slightly when her voice came out shaky. "what did you just do to me?"

"I brought you pleasure, and obviously a kind you've never experienced before. Did you enjoy it love, the way I made you feel, how I made you wet between your thighs?" There was that voice again deep and alluring, full of sin and seduction. Walking once more toward her, the pirate sat upon the bed, keeping his hand to himself this time, and allowing himself to trace the lines of her body with his eyes. "I could make you feel it again, would you like that princess?"

"Yes." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Killian brought his hook to the top of her corset, digging into the laces softly before tearing through them completely watching as her breasts spilled out of the fabric. Her nipples were hard pebbles practically begging for his attention, lowering his head to her chest he took one hard nub into his mouth, reveling in the gasp it tore from her. He pulled the bud between his lips and grazed it with his teeth, bringing his hand up to play with the neglected breast. He could feel her squirming underneath him, pulling harshly at her bindings as if wanting to touch him.

Tearing himself away from her chest, the pirate Captain straddled her hips, pinning them down onto the bed and slashed the silk from her wrists, cutting her free from the headboard before returning to his ministrations of her body. Emma threw the silk away, eyes rolling back as Hook latched his mouth onto her breast again. She had no idea what was happening to her body, but could feel a wetness coating her inner thighs and an ache in her sex that she yearned to feel more of. The princess carded her fingers through his raven hair, pulling him closer and feeling his stubble scrape against her skin.

Deciding that it was time to move on, Hook left her nipples and kissed his way down her stomach tearing a slit down the front of her skirt as he reached her stomach. He rose up on his knees and pulled the fabric from her, watching as her bare sex was exposed to him inch by glorious inch. He tossed the skirt to the floor and reached inside his coat revealing a small key, and making quick work of ridding her of the chains around her ankles.

"Now princess, I want you to lay back and spread your beautiful legs for me." Emma did as he commanded, feeling almost compelled by the deep tone of his voice. The pirate settled between her legs, mouth hovering just above her sex and arms wrapped around her legs, giving her a firm tug toward him. He could smell her musky scent and wanted to simply lose himself in her cunt, but he wouldn't until she met his gaze. Instead, he kissed along the crease of her thighs and her mound, hoping his torture would push her to comply.

She could feel him waiting, holing himself back, but for what she had no clue. Looking down, she found his eyes waiting for hers, and suddenly she knew, he wanted her to watch as he lost himself inside her. He watched as clarity overtook her features and lowered his mouth to her waiting sex, licking a firm stripe up her slit before latching onto her clit. He reveled in the moan it tore from her lips, sucking hard on her bundle of nerves and feeling her shudder before pulling away.

"Fuck Emma, your cunny tastes so fucking good!" Pulling her down the bed and onto his face, he pushed his tongue though her folds and into her, curling up slightly to give her the best pleasure possible.

She was burning from the inside out, jerking her hips as his tongue pushed inside her, head falling back as his nose brushed against her clit. The things he was making her feel would surely melt her, a tight knot forming in her stomach, coiling tight as he continued to fuck her with his mouth.

"Hook," The princess moaned, pushing his hair back and pulling his face closer to her with one hand and gripping the sheets tightly with the other. He suddenly brought his hand up to her cunt, mouth latching onto her clit again as he dipped one long finger inside her, curling upward and pushing her toward the edge of orgasm.

"Come for me, love." The vibrations of his words against her clit and the feeling of his fingers rubbing against her most intimate parts shoved her over the edge, the coil in her stomach breaking and soaking his mouth and fingers in a rush of cum. Luckily for her, Killian was eager to lick her dry, drinking down her cum and she cried out beneath him, hips bucking up into his mouth from the intense pleasure. "That's a good girl."

He pulled away from her when she came down form her high, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before staring down at her with a hungry gaze. He wanted more, wanted to bury himself inside her sweet cunt and pound into her until he found his release. His cock was aching, twitching from the lack of attention, and without standing on ceremony he tore the laces of his pants open and pulled himself out. By the way her eyes went wide at the sight of his erection, he could tell she wasn't ready for more so he took himself in hand, pumping quickly as he searched for his release.

She watched as he touched himself, saw how his face changed when his strokes sped up, how his breathing was heavy, almost laboured. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, before grabbing her hand and bringing it to his erection. He wrapped his hand around hers and stroked hard, gripping so tightly she was shocked he wasn't howling in pain. He was close, so fucking close to the edge that he let all reins go, pressed his body against hers and smashed his lips down on hers. The feeling of her kissing him back threw him over the edge, hips stuttering as his release coated her stomach. His hand pulled away to support himself and his lips tore away from hers as he let out a low moan of pleasure, but Emma continued to stoke him until he was spent, collapsing on top of her in exhaustion.

"Bloody hell, love." He rasped into her neck, pushing himself onto his forearms once his strength returned. Looking down at her, he found a look of fascination in her eyes, a look of wonder, of hope. He felt himself smile softly, watching the woman below him match the grin perfectly before rolling off of her and onto his back.

He felt utterly sated and began to fall asleep when a quiet knock sounded at the door. Killian waited a moment, thinking maybe he was hearing things but the knock sounded again, a bit louder this time. Pulling his pants back over his hips and throwing a sheet over Emma, the pirate rolled from the bed and went to the door, opening it slowly to reveal a young boy with raven hair and a tattered blanket hanging form his fingers.

"Daddy?"

_P.S.- Does anyone want me to continue this? Leave a message in my inbox or comment/review on this is you do __J_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Daddy?"

_Daddy? Daddy!?_ Emma shot up in the bed, clutching the sheet tightly to her chest as she leaned forward and peered around Hook. Before him stood a small boy with hair as black as ink and dressed in linens too large for his body, almost swallowing him.

"Liam, what have I told you?" The pirate captain asked, crouching low in front of his son. "You know you're not to disturb me whilst the door to my cabin is closed."

"Papa… Nightmare." The small boy whimpered, rushing into his father's arms and tucking his head in the man's chest. Emma watched as Killian wrapped his arms around the child, the muscles in his back flexing as he picked up the y and stood.

"Come now, I'll tell you a story." Hook whispered, settling his hooked arm under Liam to keep him up and smoothing the child's hair down with his hand. Without looking back the pirate left, closing the door behind him and locking it.

_Oh my god, I've just fucked with a married man!_ Emma couldn't help the thoughts running wild in her mind. _He has a child, probably a wife too, and I've just made him cum. _ Grabbing Killian's discarded shirt from the floor, the blonde woman pulled it over her head, swung her legs off the bed and stood. She swayed lightly, blaming it on the rocking of the ship instead of the blatant numbness in her legs and sex. And as she began to pace the wooden planks of the floor, she once again blamed the sip for the light stumble she took when her core pulsed.

"Papa, story!" Liam cried, mumbled, snuggling down into his small bed and pulling his blanket closer, clutching the tattered material tightly.

"Which story would you like to hear, my boy?" Hook asked, sitting down on the edge of his son's bed, pushing the raven hair from the young boy's eyes. Liam's tongue peaked out of the corner of his lips, brow furrowed as he pondered his options. "How about the one where Smee was chased by a shark?"

"Mama's!" The request rocked Killian to his core, just as it did every time the young lad suggested it. He had told the tale once by accident one night after a few too many libations and since then, it had been Liam's favourite.

"Alright," Hook responded, his heart heavy with grief for his lost love. "Now, before I begin, do you have your blanket?"

"Aye." Gripping the fabric tightly, Liam buried his face into it, blue eyes peaking just over it to keep watch of his father.

"And your mother's necklace?"

"Aye." Liam pulled the string form his night shirt, revealing the pearl that dangled from it. "Papa, story!"

Killian smiled fondly to his son, pushing the hair from his eyes once again before taking a deep breath and beginning the story he'd told very few times but knew like the back of his, well… "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful woman with hair as soft as silk and as dark as night, with eyes like the stormy sea and she loved a very selfish man. She was light whilst he lived in darkness. He was evil, made of loss and abandonment."

"But mama made you better right?" Liam said hopefully, eyes wide in anticipation to the ending he loved most.

"Aye, that she did. You see, the man loved the woman for she brought forth something he had long forgotten: love. She love him for reasons he could not explain, and he loved her for she was the midday sun to his waning moon." Killian could feel the tears brimming in his eyes but ignored them as he watched his son's eyes flutter with exhaustion. "But not all was good, for there were people who did not believe the woman should be with such a monster, but she ignored them and stayed with the man. They reigned as pirate king and queen for years, knocking down all who tried to destroy them."

"They were happy, sailing together upon the open seas as one, until one day, while the man and woman were making port, a man came aboard their ship. He had skin like a crocodile's and eyes full of hatred for the man and woman. For the woman had once loved the Crocodile but had quickly fallen out of love with him for his cowardice. The Crocodile spoke in riddles, telling the woman that he would be back for her and when he returned, she would die. And with a dark laugh and a puff of smoke, he disappeared."

"The woman dismissed the Crocodile's warning, assuring her love that everything would be alright. So life went on, and the woman fell pregnant with a boy they named Liam, a boy with the hair and eyes of his father and the courage of his mother. They were happy, living among their ship with their son and crew, having made a family upon the sea. They had forgotten the Crocodile and his threats."

"But they shouldn't have, for just as he said, the evil man returned for the woman and when she denied his request to leave with him, he sank his hand into her chest, ripped her heart out and crushed it in front of the baby boy and his father, laughing as the man hid his son's gaze and crouched low beside the body of the woman. And with fresh tears in the man's eyes, the pirate's sword was pulled from its sheath and sliced through his very own wrist. The Crocodile chopped of the man's hand, giggling as the man cried out in pain and the infant in terror. And with a sickening grin, the Crocodile vanished, leaving a permanent scar upon the man."

"A stump in place of a hand, so that the man would always remember the day he lost his love." Tears were streaming down Killian's face as Liam slept, having fallen asleep not long into the story. "I'm so sorry Milah," Hook whispered, chest and heart aching as he dropped his head in shame. "I love you, always."

And with heavy heart and exhausted body, the pirate captain pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head before laying down next to him, holding the boy close as he drifted off to a sleep full of dreams of the child's mother, of his Milah.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Okay, so it's been a hell of a long time since I've updated this story, and as much as I'd like to blame all of that on a lost muse; I can't. Initially yes that is what it was, but then I got some reviews on here and other places telling me that what I was writing was non-consensual and rape. So I took some time to myself to really think about this story and what I want to get out of it, and I realized something. I realized that this is the story I want to write, and it is warned in the summary as a Dark!Hook fic, so lot of the stuff that will happen in this fic wouldn't happen on the show and not just because the show is on ABC and not HBO (or Skinemax). I'm sorry to anyone who read this and got the wrong idea about what I was intending to write_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

_**So without further ado, here is chapter 3! This is for you lenfaz**_

When the sun rose over the horizon and onto the Jolly Roger the pirate crew arose with it, heading to fulfill their duties and filling the cabins with the sounds of rippling sails and crashing water. Much to her own dismay, these sounds were what woke Emma from her fitful slumber. She couldn't stop her mind from replaying the night before or that early morning about what had transpired between she and Hook in this very cabin, and about the boy that looked like a carbon copy of his father.

She didn't regret it, no because it had felt good for once to give into someone – to feel release, and even though she couldn't place a name to anything that they'd done to each other, she knew she had enjoyed it.

No it wasn't regret that was keeping Emma inside this cabin – or the locked door – it was embarrassment, over the fact that she had wanted him, still wanted him, in ways she didn't understand. He had given her an out when he asked her if she wanted him to make her feel good and she hadn't taken it, because she craved it, the way he made her feel when he ran his fingers up her legs.

Trying to shake the thoughts from her mind, Emma pulled on the shirt Hook had left behind and went in search for something else to wear. There was a large wardrobe jammed in the corner of the cabin but a quick search of it made it quite clear to her that she was going to be wearing the black shirt all day. Luckily though, she found a pair of leather trousers folded neatly on the bottom of the armoire and pulled them on, surprised about how well they fit.

Now that she was dressed, she headed for the Captain's desk in hopes of finding some paper and a quill. She had planned it all out in her head for what she would do the next day so long as Hook didn't return for a while: she would write her parents telling them that she was okay but couldn't tell them where she was and that they should call off any search they had sent out for her. She would then beg Hook to send it to them, and pray to the gods that he somehow saw reason and respected her enough to follow her request.

With a plan and a determination like she had never felt, the princess sat at the desk after finding her treasure and proceeded to write.

RH&amp;TB

Hours later, Emma was roused from her slumber upon the desk by a loud crack that rocked the boat. Looking out the windows, she found that the calm morning seas had turned deadly; waves rising above the window and throwing the ship violently from side to side, lighting illuminating the dark sky and throwing bursts of light into the cabin. She could practically feel every boom of thunder that sounded from above. Even from below deck she could hear as the hull of the ship groaned and the sails rippled with the powerful rain beating down on them. There was also faint yelling rising up over the sounds of the crashing waves and a light scraping of wood against wood.

From the corner of her eye Emma could see the bookcase that sat against one of the walls move, inch by inch until a tiny hand popped out from behind. She ran toward the bookshelf, worried for the owner of the hand who was trapped behind the shelves. Pushing hard on the side of it, she moved the structure enough for a small head to poke itself out of the same hole the hand had appeared. Blue eyes locked on hers and she knew instantly that this was Hook's child, and from up close their similarities grew.

"Help?" The boy asked in little more than a squeak whilst holding a hand out to her. Emma took it, pulling the child out of the hole in the wall and together they shoved the bookcase back into its place against the wall. "Tank you." With that, the small child ran to the large bed and curled up under the sheets, dragging his blanket along with him.

"You're uh- you're welcome." She watched as the lump of sheets moved, lifting toward her and a face peek out.

"Come on, 's only safe in papa's bed." Emma almost laughed at that line, but when she saw the fear in the child's eye she couldn't help but concede - having had her own troubles with storms as a child - taking the corner of blanket he offered and crawling under with him. Even in the darkness she could see how scared he was and it struck a chord within her.

"Come here," She coaxed, scooting herself closer to him until he snuggled up to her chest and tucked his face in her neck.

"What's your name?" He demanded in that expectant-child tone of voice, akin to how Emma had demanded guards play with her when she was this boy's age.

"Emma, and yours?"

"Liam," Pulling his body closer, Emma began to run her fingers through his hair and down his back trying her hardest to comfort him. She knew from personal experience just how horrifying storms could be while on the water and felt a small swell of anger well up in her because Hook allowed his son to suffer through this alone, or so she assumed. "Papa says you're a pwincess."

"That's true, I come from a kingdom called Misthaven and my parents are the king and queen." She explained, testing to see if talking through the storm would help to ease Liam's mind.

"Papa says keeins and queens are bad." Liam exclaimed, pulling away from her slightly and staring at her with a mixture of wonder and anger in his eyes.

"Surely there are some kings and queens that are unkind, but not my parents. They love their people and their people love them in return." As she spoke, Liam returned to his spot against her body and took her hand in one of his, holding tightly to her thumb.

"Will you tell me a stowy?" He asked as his eyes fluttered. Sensing the boy was tried, Emma pulled another sheet over top of them both, snuggled back under with him and began to tell a story of a princess who was put under a sleeping curse and her prince who saved her.

RH&amp;TB

When Killian entered his cabin, he slumped against the door and sighed in relief, the storm had finally passed and the Jolly Roger had made it through without any major damage. His crew was his only worry, they were exhausted having been completely drained from the hours of grueling weather. Staggering to his bed, he saw a large lump under the sheets and smirked, _looks like the swan is scared of storms._ As he began to pull back the blankets with the intent of climbing into bed with Emma, he noticed something else – his own son sleeping next to the princess.

He couldn't help he frown that broke out on his face at the sight of the two, it reminded him of his love, of his Milah and the way she and Liam used to do the same during every storm. Hook wondered if Emma had told the boy stories like his mother had, had stroked his hair like her. Thoughts like these made him angry, made the lust for revenge against Rumpelstiltskin flare inside of him. The reminders of what had not only been taken away from him, but Liam – an innocent _child_ \- made him hurt, and for that he wanted to forget the pain of his lost love, to bury himself inside the princess and make her scream his name, but with his son in the bed all hopes of fucking away the pain were lost.

Throwing his sopping wet coat on a wall hook and his shirt over the back of his chair, he walked to the wardrobe to change his pants, the leather tight against his skin and not just from the water soaking them. Pulling on new trousers but leaving them untied, he returned to the bed where he crawled in behind Emma and tugged her back against his chest

His movements woke her slightly, as she turned slightly to see who was holding her and tensed when she realized it was Hook and that he was half naked. She tried her best to pull away from him without jostling the child in her arms but it was useless, the grip he had on her hip kept her firmly in place as he tucked his face in her hair.

"Hush princess, I'll not be taking you until later." His breath fluttered across her neck, causing a shiver to run through her. His fingers began to trace circles on her side in an unexpectedly comforting motion and she soon found herself relaxing and falling back to sleep, Killian following her almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is rated M. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

The first thing she became aware of was that someone was jumping on the bed, a small someone as the jostling wasn't too bad, but it still woke her from her peaceful sleep. Refusing to open her eyes, she curled further into the warm chest in front of her and tried to ignore the rattling bed. She tensed suddenly, remembering exactly where she was and exactly whose chest she was curled up against.

"Go back to sleep love, he'll stop soon." Hook pulled her closer, eyes still shut to the world and his breath fanning out across her forehead. For some reason she couldn't explain, she had the strangest feeling of security rush through her, making her body relax into his once again.

"Papa! Papa! Get up and pway Papa!" Liam's small voice cried, taking away any hopes for more sleep from the two adults. Killian slowly opened his eyes, smiling as his son tried to climb over Emma to get to him. She grunted as the child crawled over her head and stuck a heel in her eye, rolling away from the father and son after Liam had made it safely to Killian's lap. She turned to face the pair and opened her eyes, grinning when she saw Liam touch the pirate's nose and let out a "boop!"

"You dare to touch a pirate's nose?" The pure happiness in Hook's voice shocked her, _how is this the same man that touched me? _At the time of their intimacies, he had been so rough and danger practically oozed from his voice, but with his son he was a completely different man. He looked younger, the lines on his face fading into a grin as he grabbed Liam's hand and nibbled at his fingers.

"Ma! Ma!" The little boy cried out as he scrambled off of his father and over to Emma, looking for protection. The name he used for her shocked both the princess and the pirate, eyes locking over Liam's head and panic flooding her.

"Liam, it's Emma," She explained quietly to the child, hoping that he didn't think that after one nap together that he didn't think of her as his mother.

"Ma!"

"No darling, Em-ma."

"E-Em-ma?" Liam asked, his brows furrowed in concentration as he sounded her name out.

"Yes, perfect!"

"Ma!" She sighed, shaking her head before sitting up and pulling the child onto her lap, making sure that his eyes were on hers.

"No Liam-"

"Just leave it, love. He remembers his mother well enough to not think of you as such." Killian growled as he threw the sheet off of him and got out of the bed, Liam jumping after him. The way he said it made Emma wonder, yesterday she thought that he was married but with the way he spoke of Liam's mother maybe she was wrong. "Liam, why don't you go and find Mr. Smee and practice your sword with him?" The boy whooped in excitement and ran to the door before gasping, running back to the bed, grabbing his blanket and exiting the room.

As the door closed behind him, Hook pulled the lock shut and turned to her with a look that made her squirm. "Listen, I didn't teach him that and I-"

"Shut up." Hook was back, with his dark eyes and ominous presence. Emma swung her legs over the side of the bed with the intention of standing, wanting to get out of this bed while they were alone, but he was on her in an instant. He crowded her, keeping her sitting on the edge with her legs on either side of his hips but he didn't let himself touch her, just looked over her in a very appreciative manner. He noticed earlier that she had thrown on some of his old leathers and he had to admit they looked sinful of her, tight in all the right places.

Emma put her hands on his chest, intent on pushing him away from her but then she looked into his eyes and saw that there was a type of hunger in them that she'd never seen directed toward her before. Suddenly his hand was in her hair and then his lips were on hers, and she remembered why she said yes to him the night before, he was seductive. Every touch of him against her body fueled the fire rising in her belly and made her crave him. Opening her lips to him she moaned as he pulled her closer and delved his tongue into her mouth.

Damn he loved that sound, the one that fell from her lips and shot to his groin. He couldn't explain why he wanted her so much, she was a conquest – a bloody princess – but she intrigued him, he didn't just want to fuck her as much as he could deny it. He wanted to have her, bend her to his every whim and keep her to himself forever.

"Hook," And gods, the way his moniker sounded on her lips made his head spin. Killian pulled away from her lips, burying his teeth in the skin on her neck, marking her for what she was – his. Kissing his way down to her chest, he brought his hook to the top of his shirt – she's worn his shirt, the vixen – and tore it down the middle, freeing her breasts to his mouth.

The heat inside of her was climbing, threatening to boil over as he took one of her nipples into his mouth before pulling away and blowing cool air on it. She gasped at the sensations and lowered herself onto her back when his hand pushed lightly on her stomach.

Satisfied with himself and her compliance he pulled away from Emma and looked down at her, draped across his bed in his own trousers and panting up at him. _Gods she fucking beautiful_. "I'm going to take you now unless you tell me otherwise princess."

He was giving her a choice and it surprised her, even though the tone in his voice made her feel that even if she said no that they would still be becoming quite familiar with each other that night. Her breaths were a little shaky in fear, for she had been told countless times that it would hurt the first time and that it wouldn't feel very pleasurable. "W-will you be gentle, at first?"

Hook weighed his options: he could take her hard and have her screaming his name in pain or he could show her just how pleasurable it could be for them. Both were alluring, but one would cause her to struggle with him every time he wanted her – which would be quite often if he had any say in the matter – and the other would guarantee him her body whenever and however he pleased.

She could see in his eyes that he was considering both options he had laid in front of him, and her heart picked up as his eyes grew darker, no doubt imagining her spread bare for his own pleasure. His gaze locked on hers as his hand settled over the laces of her pants, tugging the strings enough so that he could pull them from her legs.

"I'll make you feel wonderful, princess." He answered, pulling his own leathers down his legs before kicking both pairs aside. Her eyes followed his every movement and were immediately drawn to his crotch once he stood straight, licking her lips at the sight of his hard member. "See something you like?"

"Yes," The admission startled Hook, he wasn't expecting her to admit any kind of desires she felt towards him. He was quite pleased with her answer and so he lowered himself to the ground and pulled her legs apart slowly, never breaking eye contact with her. Slowly he began kissing and nibbling his way up her thighs, coming close to her sex but never touching and he felt her squirm as he sucked a mark inches from her core. She was getting impatient, craving the feel of his mouth on her but he was taking his sweet time with her. Her wetness was pooling on the sheets below and it made his cock ache to be inside of her, to feel that slick skin and lose himself in her.

Grabbing her ass, he pulled her sex right to his mouth and licked a long line from her opening to her clit, moaning at her taste. She gasped above him and he felt a hand come down to his head, gripping his hair and tugging him closer to her. Hook sucked her clit into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth and reveling in the whimper that tore from her lips. Moving lower, he pushed his tongue up into her quim, feeling the muscles tighten slightly before relaxing and opening. "Is it as good as you remember darling?"

"Fuck." She moaned, digging her nails into his scalp and rolling her hips up. The coil in her stomach was wrapped tightly and she knew it would snap any second, she was so ready to feel the pleasure that her release would bring.

"I don't think so princess, you're not cumming until I'm inside you." Pulling away from her, he chuckled when she whined and settled himself between her legs, cock sliding through her fold but not entering her yet. When Emma felt him moving against her, she looked up at him with fear in her eyes once again. He brushed the hair from her face and settle himself on his forearms, rolling his hips into hers, getting himself close because he knew she wouldn't last long once he was inside of her. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

With his simple words, all the fear she had felt left her body and she relaxed against him, back arching as the tip of his cock brushed her clit. Killian reached his hand down, resting his weight on his hooked arm, and placed himself at her entrance. Grabbing her hip and holding her still, he slowly pushed forward, forehead falling to her chest at the feel of her tight, wet heat.

"Ow," When he heard her whimper, he slowed even more and pulled back before pushing back into her.

"Are you okay?" He felt her nod and continued, his strokes were soft and languid and before he knew it he was fully inside of her and they both moaned out. Her nails dug into his back as he rolled his hips, his thrusts slowly picking up speed until Emma groaned out "more, please." At her words he slammed into her, fucking her down into the mattress and taking pleasure in not only her body but the sounds she was making.

"Oh gods!" She moaned, scraping her nails down his back before grabbing his ass and pulling him deeper. She knew it shouldn't feel so good, that she should be in pain and that she should feel used because he was a pirate, but all she could feel was bliss. The ball of liquid heat that burned low in her stomach was growing, she was getting closer and could tell he was too, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He snuck his hand between their bodies, finding her bundle of nerves and rubbing hard, triggering her release and as her sex clenched around him he spilled himself inside of her.

Suspended above her, Hook looked down upon the princess and grinned at the sight of her sweat slicked and panting beneath him. Emma whimpered as he pulled away, feeling empty as he rolled onto his back and tugged her body toward his. Both too sated to think about what their actions meant, they curled into one another and fell asleep.

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has support_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

When Emma woke the next day, it was to a dull ache between her legs and the quiet lulling of the calm waves against the ship. Hook wasn't in bed, which was no surprise because he tended to rise with the sun like any good sailor. She expected to feel regret and shame over the actions that had transpired between her and Hook the night before, but instead she felt sated and a little anxious about what would come next. She'd given her maidenhood to a pirate – Captain Hook no less – and she knew that if said information ever reached mainland, then her reputation would be ruined. It would be easy to say that he had taken her against her will but it would be a lie, she had enjoyed it – thoroughly – and even if she lied and claimed that Hook raped her, she would still be seen as sullied among future suitors.

She wasn't naïve and she knew that there was no future for her on this ship with Hook and his son, but she could feel a small bundle of hope in her chest that she tried to stomp down. _He won't keep you when he's had his fill Emma, don't be an idiot._

A quiet knocking from the door brought Emma back to reality and out of bed, pulling on the leather trousers and a new shirt from the wardrobe. She slowly made her way to the door feeling wary because on a ship full of pirates it was very likely her guest could be one of Hook's men and someone who could harm her.

"Hello?" She called through the wood.

"Ma!" Sighing in relief Emma unlocked the door and pulled it open, revealing Liam dressed in trousers very similar to her own and a deep red shift, his ever present blanket hanging from his fingertips. She quickly ushered the boy inside before peeking out onto the deck, seeing the men hard at work and spying Hook at the helm looking exactly like the pirate captain he was. After scanning the crew and noticing that none of them were even remotely focused on her snooping she closed and locked the door, pulling at the handle a few times to ensure that it was secure.

"Ma!" Liam squealed from the floor, at first she thought he had fallen and hurt himself but her worry faded quickly when she saw the smile on his face and the book in his hand. "Will you wead be a stowy?" He waved the book at her, clambering up off the floor and racing over to her before practically shoving the text in her hands.

"Of course," She led him to the bed and climbed in after he had settled himself against the pillows. Pulling her own pillow to rest against the headboard Emma looked over the book, it was titled _The Old Man and the Sea_ and had been well read if the fraying pages and broken spine were of any indication. Liam had snuggled himself against Emma's side, shaking his head through her arm and torso so that his head rested on her stomach. Opening the book to the first page, she quickly skimmed over the contents to make sure that the novel was appropriate for the young boy, not that he would understand the reading anyway.

Before she could begin the story however, the small boy weaseled his way out of her arm and scrambled up onto her lap and curling into her, grabbing the book on both sides just under her hands as if he were the one to be reading today. Emma took a breath before she began to read aloud, "He was an old man who fished alone in a skiff in the Gulf Stream and he had gone eighty-four days now without taking a fish."

RH&amp;TB

Hours passed and Emma had read half of the book already, chuckling lightly every time Liam would point out an illustrated boat and deem it as "Papa's ship!" Her time with him was very different from any other children she had been around, Liam was quiet and respectful which was quite shocking to her because he lived with and was being raised by pirates. Surprisingly, he had a very good attention span for in the last few hours while Emma read he had only gotten up once to go to the bathroom, which was very quick as the lavatory was a small almost closet like space in the corner of the room. Since then, he had been patient and silent – except for his commentary on the ship drawings – while she read to him.

Suddenly the locks began to turn, pulling both Liam and Emma out of their story to watch Hook enter the cabin and turn his attention to the two of them. Liam shot out of her lap and hopped down from the bed before running to his father, hugging one of his legs as tightly as a three year old could. "Papa! Ma's weading me a stowy!" Hook had Liam's full attention but the pirate's focus was solely on Emma, watching as she blushed and closed the book but not before marking the page.

"I see that," Hook picked up his son and carried him back over to the bed, finally taking his eyes off Emma and onto his little boy. Sitting on the edge of the mattress with Liam in his lap he watched him intently, taking note of how happy he seemed to have the princess on the ship. "And what was Emma reading you?"

"Bwue book!" He squealed, pointing very enthusiastically at the book that now lay closed on the bed. Killian recognized the book as one of Liam's favourites – even though the boy couldn't read or comprehend what was being read to him – he suspected his son loved it because of the images of swirling waves and the fish breaking through the water.

"And how have you been enjoying the book, princess?" Turning his attention back to Emma, he chuckled when a blush rose on her cheeks and down her chest. The flush of her skin reminded him of their night together in which he had taken her once more in the early morning just as the sun was peaking over the horizon.

With the morning light dancing across the cabin and over her skin Hook had woken her slightly, just so that she was aware enough to give her consent to his plans. He had rolled her on her back and pressed himself deep inside of her, tucking his head between her neck and shoulder and taking her with slow fluid thrusts, mimicking the movement of the ship beneath them. In the golden light of dawn, fucking her had felt like a hell of a lot like coming home which was why he rose immediately after, pulling on his clothes before retreating from the cabin and out onto the deck but not before looking back at her. Watching as she rolled onto her stomach and how the sunlight danced along the freckles on her back.

"I like it, we don't have many books like this in the castle. Most are about politics, not many depict such an adventure." Hook could see the excitement in Emma's eyes, and it reminded him of Liam whenever he would tell the boy of their next destination – like every port they visited was a new land to be discovered.

"Papa, I'm hungwy." Liam whined, crawling out of his father's lap and over to Emma whose stomach decided to let out a vicious growl. "Ma is too!" He poked at her belly with his little fingers, he jabbed at her until she returned the favour and both adults chuckled as the boy giggled loudly. Hook quickly joined Emma, picking up the toddler and setting him on his back before they both attacked him in tickles and kisses. "Papa! Ma! No mowe!" The boy wriggled away from the two adults, grabbing the book and brandishing it like a weapon.

"Alright, alright, how about I go get some food for you both?" Hook suggested, watching as his son dropped the book and settled back on Emma's lap. They both nodded and with that the pirate left to fetch breakfast for the two of them.

He wasn't gone long, having scooped two bowls of eggs that were prepared earlier that morning along with some fruit and dry bread. The ship was plentiful in stores after their attack on Misthaven's village, so he felt no quarrel about giving them a few pieces of cheese as well.

By the time Hook returned, Liam had already turned around in Emma's lap and was half way through his tale about a mermaid named Ariel. She looked up as the pirate entered the cabin again, making short eye contact with him as he set two trays of food on his desk. "Liam, come eat at the table."

The child jumped from her lap and the bed and ran toward the desk, throwing his arms up expectantly for his father to lift him into the big chair. She watched as Hook lifted his son and placed him in the seat, pushing it in so that Liam was close enough to his breakfast so that it wouldn't go everywhere. He then made his way to the bed where she sat, and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked intently, dropping his hand to her thigh and massaging the muscle.

"Alright, I'm a bit sore between my legs if that's normal." Emma whispered, not wanting Liam to overhear their conversation. She could see the pride in Hook's eyes as she spoke and felt his fingers move higher on her leg, mere inches from her sex.

"It is, though that will cease eventually. I'll take you again tonight and if you feel the same tomorrow then I have a salve that may help."

"Again?" She asked, even though it had been pleasurable both times he had taken her she was still a bit worried about the sting and burn that came with him stretching her. The second time, he had been slow and gentle so the pain had quickly turned into pleasure as he allowed her moments of reprieve when he first entered her, giving her time to become accustom to his size.

"What did you expect, princess? I'll be taking you every day from now on until I've had my fill of your sweet cunt." Pressing his fingers to her core, he reveled in the gasp that fell from her lips. He was an impatient man and he knew that Liam would be going to bed earlier that night because he couldn't wait to have her again, to feel her tight quim clench around his cock again.

"And if I refuse?" At her question, he removed his hand from her core and grabbed her by the jaw, pushing hard enough into her skin that she would feel his touch for hours and maybe leave a few bruises. She struggled against his hand, trying to pull away from him but he held her firmly in place and leaned down to her ear.

"While I would like your consent, I don't need it princess. So I'll be fucking you whenever I want, whether you want it or not." He whispered menacingly, pushing her away roughly and smirking as she brought her fingers to where his own had imprinted red marks. She hissed as she pushed on them gently, and even though he could see fear in her eyes there was also something else – hunger – and it was directed at him.

"You seem to be under the impression that I didn't enjoy our time together last night or this morning, but don't be mistaken. I took as much pleasure out of it as you did." Emma purred out in what she hoped was a seductive manner, and from the look in his eyes and the way his jaw clenched she was certain her words had had their desired effect. "All I ask for is for you to be understanding toward the discomfort I am feeling at the moment, but in time I will be more willing to satisfy you."

With those words she stood and made her way to the table, joining Liam who had been merrily eating and oblivious to the conversation that took place on the bed. Hook sat for a few moments, collecting himself before swiftly exiting the room, leaving behind a smirking princess.

_A/N: Thank you to all of you who leave such lovely reviews and comments on this story, I love you all xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

She smirked to herself as the pirate stalked out of the room, obviously taken aback by her bluntness toward him, and settled into her seat across from Liam. The boy was happily munching on his bread and humming softly, he looked so content with the life he had and it made Emma feel a bit envious.

Here Liam was, a small child with no mother, a pirate father, living on a ship with barely enough food to fill his belly every day. Even though Hook had filled the plates for the two of them, Emma was very aware of what kind of rations a ship had when they began to run low after a month or two. She had grown up with enough food to feed the boy for his entire life, and yet she had never felt the happiness that spread across Liam's face.

"Ma?" His quiet voice brought her back to reality and she focused her attention on him. "May I have your gwapes?" His little fingers slowly crept across the table and snatched one before popping it in his mouth, _the little pirate_, Emma thought with a grin.

"Of course," She replied, rolling the fruit from her plate and onto his, watching as his face lit up with a smile and a small giggle spilled over his lips before returning to his meal.

RH&amp;TB

Hours later, Emma sat at Hook's desk finishing the letter to her parents, telling them that she was safe and that they should not look for her. She knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she knew that they were in more danger searching for her than she was with the pirates. She would have to ask Hook to send it for her once they reached their destination.

Pulling away from the desk, Emma stretched her cramped fingers and back before slumping back into the chair with a huff. Being stuck in the cabin was getting boring quicker every day and she craved the outside world, the crisp sea air and the light spit of the ocean. The princess could count on one hand the times she had felt absolute bliss, and every single one of those memories had taken place upon a ship. From the time her father had taught her how to wield a cutlass to her first time behind the helm of Grumpy's boat.

The writing had distracted her for a while after Liam laid down for his nap, but now that she was finished and the boy was still sleeping, she was getting antsy and began pacing the cabin. She walked the length of the cabin until her legs grew tired and then resigned to the window bench. Through the glass she could see the water pulsing away from the ship, creating high and dangerous waves, and curling its way back toward the vessel. The sun shone against the sea and the cloudless sky above reflected along the water.

"Ma? Wanna go outside?" The small voice was filled with mischief and it made Emma chuckle. Turning her attention to Liam, she faced him with a questioning look as he sat up in the bed and urged her to come closer. Standing up from the bed, he jumped down and made his way to the bookshelf and began to push on it. Emma remembered when they met, Liam had crawled out from a hole in the wall behind the piece of furniture, and with that she caught on to his plan. Walking quickly to his side, she pulled him back from the wood and braced herself against it; palms gripping the side and feet planted firmly. With a strong shove, Emma revealed enough of the hole for them to crawl through.

The princess crouched low and followed Liam into the tunnel, turning back momentarily to pull the bookcase back into place, and then crawling after the boy. It was a tight squeeze and the wood smelt a bit off, but she knew it may be her only real chance to get outside of the cabin. Her heart beat quickened as they reached the end of the small tunnel and Liam pressed on a section of the wall, pushing out a nightstand and scurrying into what Emma could only assume was his own room. It was small, about half the size of his father's but very cozy with a big bed and lots of pillows and blankets.

Stretching the kink out of her back, Emma followed Liam to the door where he pressed his ear against the wood, obviously listening for anyone, before he deemed it safe and turned toward her with a finger pressed to his lips. She nodded and the two pushed the door open slowly, Emma reveling in the smell of fresh air, before slipping out completely.

The light spray of water carried by the wind over the ocean hit her sharply, as did the bright sun against her pale skin. Never had she ever felt so at ease, the sun's warmth heating her cool skin and the sound of the sea crashing against the ship's hull. She took a deep breath through her nose, feeling the sharp tang of the ocean air in her lungs, before letting it out and closing her eyes. She bathed it all, the sun on her face, the water beneath her feet and the clanging of metal on wood as the crew worked the rigging.

"Ma," Liam whispered behind her as he tugged on the back of her shift. He was holding tight to her legs and trembling slightly, hiding his eyes by tucking his face into her legs. Emma followed the boy's eyes, to what she assumed was a man, for he had skin that glistened with the sun, almost sparkling. He was dressed in what appeared to be crocodile skins and his eyes were slits. The princess felt a wave of fear overtake her, but also a strange sense of familiarity, as if she knew this _thing_.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" The man's voice oozed, causing Emma to reach behind her and hold Liam as tight as she could without turning away from the man. "Princess of Misthaven and the son of a pirate? Now _that_ is an interesting story!" His voice was loud, but the crew seemed undisturbed by him, as if they couldn't hear him at all, but Emma could see Hook and his men just around the corner from where Liam and she had emerged.

The man giggled loudly before shuffling forward, tearing a small whimper from Liam, and seemingly pulling the attention of one crew member, whose eyes flew wide and legs carried him to his Captain. "Dearie, if you would be so kind, as to step aside, I would like to finish what I came here for!" The predatory eyes landed on the small boy hidden behind her legs, and he jutted his hand forward, jokingly reaching out for the child.

"Crocodile!" All three heads snapped to the side as Hook came at the man, brandishing his hook and sword before stopping dead in his tracks. A confused look flooded Hook's face, and as he pushed his body forward it seemed to be stopped by an invisible barricade. "I'm the one you want! Leave him alone!"

"Now why on earth would I do that?" With a flick of the man's wrist, Hook dropped his sword and his namesake vanished. The pirate's jaw clenched in anger, his body still pushing against the invisible force keeping him mere feet from his son. "You see, what I want dearie, is to hurt your heart! And what better way to do that than by killing the people you love?"

Unbeknownst to the evil man, Emma had begun to slowly walk backward, pushing Liam farther and farther away from the man. With only inches between Liam and the door, the two suddenly stopped, held back by what Emma could only assumed was the same magic keeping Hook away from Liam.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you princess! You wouldn't want your parents to find your body strung up on their turrets with no heart!" His voice was petulant, like a child's but the fear that washed over her was unlike anything she'd ever felt and without even knowing this man she knew he would keep his word if she took another step. As soon as the blockade had appeared, it began to push against her, shoving the two closer and closer to the man.

"Dark One! Stop! You don't want to do this, he's her blood!" Killian pleaded with the man, his voice breaking as he dropped to his knees against the invisible wall.

"Oh but I'm afraid I _do_ want to do this! I want to kill him, have his blood spray across your ship and then spell it to stain no matter how you scrub at it! I want to see you hate yourself as I torture the life out of him, and I want to watch you suffer and plead for his life!"

Liam sobbed behind the princess, shaking against her legs and Hook watched as his son cried out. "Liam, Liam! Look at me!" The small child's face rose, eyes locking with his father's with tears still falling. "I love you so much, do you understand? I love you, I love you." He had to say it, had to tell his son like he hadn't been able to tell Milah. "You're going to be alright, I promise, but I need you to close your eyes for me okay? Close your eyes and cover your ears like you practiced."

Emma was dumbfounded, watching as Hook stood and dragged himself to the edge of the ship, climbing up onto the edge and pulling a knife from his coat. Liam had tucked his face into her legs once again, with his hands clamped over his ears. With one last look back, Killian's eyes met hers, and he yelled "take care of him!" before he brought the knife to his throat and drug it across the skin, as blood spewed from his wound, Emma screamed and Hook's body fell over the edge.

_A/N: dun dun duuuuuuuun, what will happen next? Will Emma be able to save Liam? Will Rumple still want to kill Liam after his father's demise? Stay tuned to find out 3_

_p.s.: I love reviews and will now accept any words of "criticism" about this cliffhanger, xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

Her senses were muddles – sight a little blurry, hearing fuzzy and touch hazy – while a whirlwind of action happened around her. As the crew rushed to the edge to help their captain, whose body had fallen into the now raging sea, she felt the magical force behind her stop pushing. The man in front of her was obviously stunned by the display he had been presented and seemed distracted while he chuckled at the men's efforts to save Hook.

She could feel Liam shaking against her legs and so she took quick advantage of the distraction and pulled him up into her arms, tucking his head into the crook of her neck. Emma could feel his tears falling onto her shirt, and his little hands gripped her so hard she thought he would tear her skin through her clothes.

The evil man suddenly turned back to them, shooting Emma a very displeased glare when he noticed their change in position. "Now dearie, where was I?"

"Stay back!" Emma shouted, gripping Liam tighter as she took a step away from the man. He giggled at her, the sinister sound falling from his lips as though it were from a child. With a whirl of his hand, he disappeared in a puff of deep red smoke only to appear a moment later mere centimetres from them. "Stay away from us!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that princess, I have plans for this little one," With a sneer, he reached a hand out and grazed Liam's back with his pointed nails. Emma felt the boy tense at his touch, and he began to sob louder against her, one hand grabbing her hair like a vice. "Oh I do love it when they cry!" She felt the invisible wall behind her weaken, just slightly, and so she stepped back and away from the imp.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, slowly inching away from the man only to be matched step by step.

"Don't you know dearie? I'm the Dark One." He chuckled, bowing at the waist as he continued to follow her. A thought rang loudly in Emma's head, something she had heard long ago; a whisper in the castle halls, her father telling her mother about the Dark One's affiliation with deals.

"If you're the Dark One, then make me a deal." Curiosity bloomed in his reptilian eyes as she watched him weigh his options. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the crew pull two bodies over the edge of the ship, both drenched in not only water but blood, _so much blood. _

"Fine! But you won't like what I want dearie!"

"Anything, just please leave us all alone." Emma pleaded, averting her eyes from the scene behind the man.

"Kill him, and I'll leave you and the boy alone." She furrowed her eyebrows at his words, confused by who he meant for her to kill if he would leave her and Liam alone.

"But-but," Emma stuttered, confused by the imp's words.

"Hurry up dearie! Do we have a deal?" His eyes narrowed, once again reaching out for Liam and scraping his nails down the child's back. Emma pulled away quickly, resting a hand on the back of his head in what she hoped was at least somewhat of a comfort.

"Deal." The moment the word left her mouth, the Dark One vanished and she ran toward the ship's rail. Pushing her way through the throng of men with Liam in her arms, she dropped to her knees when she got to Hook. The blood pooling around his body was like nothing she'd ever seen, thick and warm beneath her legs. She could feel it seeping into her pants, warmth climbing up her legs like slime.

She could feel tears welling in her eyes but she had to stay strong, for Liam, and although she could feel her heart pounding faster in her chest, she allowed herself a mere ten seconds to panic. In those moments, fear and anguish rolled inside of her like tidal waves, threatening to overwhelm her. Collecting herself from the deck of the ship, Emma stood and faced the crew who had stepped back to allow her a moment.

"Bring him, now." She marched off toward the Captain's cabin, holding Liam tightly as she kicked the door open, knowing it was barred shut and the only way in would be by force. Entering the dark cabin she walked to the bed and sat the boy down as the men carried their captain in the room. "On the desk." She never looked away from Liam as she gave her orders, needing to know that he was somewhat alright before she could work on Hook. Candles around the room were lit and the dark cabin was suddenly filled with a dim light that contrasted the dark clouds swirling outside.

"Liam, Liam please look at me," The little boy was sitting on the bed, the heels of his palms pressed into his eye sockets, trying to block out the pain. Emma reached for his hands, rubbing circles into his knuckles until he loosened them lifted his head, blue eyes shining with tears. "You're going to be alright, everything is going to be alright."

"But, papa…" He whimpered, chin quivering as he spoke.

"Will be fine, I promise." She wiped the fallen tears from his cheeks and pushed his hair from his eyes, before pulling him into a tight but quick hug as someone tapped her shoulder.

"Milady? Jenkins," The stout man ushered to himself as she let go of Liam and leaned forward ever slightly in a manner that one would only deem as a mother protecting her child. "I'm charged with caring for the boy, you go help the Captain." Jenkins gave her a tight lipped smile, but his words had no hint of a lie in them and so she pressed a kiss to Liam's head and made her way to the table where Hook lay motionless in only his shirt and leather pants.

"I-I need supplies," She mumbled, shoving everything from the table that they crew had simply moved around his body. Emma grabbed the dagger hidden in Hook's boot and sliced his shirt down the middle, tearing it from his body and throwing it behind her where it landed with a wet thud.

"W' know lady, Billy's gone to get 'em." The irritated voice sounded from behind her, and she whipped her head around to find its owner. He was leaned against the bookshelf, feet crossed at the ankles and arms folded over his chest. She could already tell that this man would be difficult.

"Starkey, be nice to the girl." Another man entered the cabin carrying a basket full of all the supplies Emma would need, he dropped them quickly at her feet and rounded the desk to face her. She pulled a rag from the basket, dunking it in the bowl of water that appear at her side. She gave Billy a nod as he pulled his hands away, quietly asking him to find a few bottles of rum. Rinsing the damp cloth, she drug the cloth over Killian's neck, gasping at the sight below.

"What the hell?" All eyes shot toward Emma as she gaped down on Hook's neck, bare except for a small cut about an inch deep that would definitely need a stitch or two, but not nearly large enough a gash to emit as much blood as it had. "I don't understand, he-he slit his own throat!" Confusion and relief flooded her, battling for dominance inside of her as she wiped at the blood still coating his neck and chest.

Billy came to the table then, handing her three bottles of rum as he inspected the captain for himself. She saw the tension drain out of the man's body as he saw the small cut and handed him back two of the bottles, she wouldn't even need one for this. Most of the men had left the room, knowing that their presence would be less than helpful and as Emma dipped the needle and thread into the bottle, even more left.

Forcing herself to calm down, she took deep breathes and looked down at Hook, heart beat slowing as she saw his chest rise. She'd been so worried, thought the damage had been done and that she would lose him forever, but by some trick of fate, he was alive, hurt but alive. She grabbed the bottle then and poured a healthy amount of the alcohol over his neck, frowning when he didn't flinch, and her hands.

Dipping her head low, she pinched the wound and began to thread the needle though the skin of Hook's neck, praying with all her might that he would wake up.

RH&amp;TB

Hours later, Emma sat in the desk chair, head in her bloody hands as Billy and Jenkins carried Killian to his bed, gently laying him on the mattress before Jenkins picked Liam up and began walking toward the door

"Liam stays here tonight." She mumbled, fixing both men with a fierce but tired look as they stopped in their tracks.

"You need sleep lass, and so does the captain." She knew Jenkins was trying to be nice and considerate, but she just couldn't either of them out of her sight this night, not while she could still see Killian's body soaked in crimson, not while she could still hear Liam's cries and feel his hands gripping her hair so tightly that it felt as though he was ripping it from her scalp.

"I'll not be sleeping tonight. Thank you, but Liam will sleep here." Walking over to the two men, Emma held out her arms to take the boy, gladly pulling him into her embrace and sighing in relief as he cuddled into her. "Oh, and change our heading. We're going back to Misthaven." With nods from both of them, the men left and she shut the door behind them before locking it. She trudged her way to the bed, grabbing and pulling the desk chair along with her, and laid Liam down next to his father before slumping into the chair. Settling into the wood, she prepared for a very long few days and watched over her boys as they slept soundly.

_A/N: Well I'm sure you all knew I just couldn't let Killian die, so be prepared for some nice bonding in the chapters to come and probably some fluff and maybe a bit of smut if my muse feels up to writing it (p.s. reviews feed the muse :P)_

_Thank you all so much for the never ending support that I get from this story, xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

She could feel herself dozing off, it had been almost 6 hours since Killian had injured himself but he had shown no signs of life except for his slow breaths that echoed in the silent cabin. Liam on the other hand, tossed and turned during his slumber, waking several times in a panic over the images that played in his mind. She did her best to comfort the boy by pulling him into her arms and reassuring him over and over that his father was going to be fine, though she didn't quite believe her own words.

Sure, the cut had been small when she stitched it, but it still baffled her as to how an injury of that size could have produced as much blood as it had. Jenkins had come to check on them an hour prior, and informed her that the men had just finished cleaning the blood from the deck for gods' sake. There was no way all of that blood could have been his, and if it was then there had to be some sort of magic involved. Now that he was alive though, this created a problem for Emma, as she now had a pretty clear idea of who the Dark One meant when he said for her to kill someone.

A sudden creak from the bed jolted her out of her own thoughts, and she approached quickly, checking over Liam first, thinking that he had simply risen again in a panic. The boy however, lay silently in a ball by the wall. Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she backed away from the bed with the intention of returning to the chair, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Milah?" Hook whispered, his weak grip on her tightening only slightly as his eyes cracked open a fraction.

"No, Hook. It's Emma." Taking a seat on the edge of the mattress, she pushed the sweat soaked hairs back from his forehead and smiled when he sighed at her actions. She could see him waking up slowly, but his grip on her told her that he was still very weak from what had transpired.

"Emma," He mumbled, finally opening his eyes enough to see her and he couldn't help the sloppy grin that spread across his lips. She looked absolutely beautiful above him, hair shining like gold in the candlelight and green eyes bright even in the darkness of the room. This was the woman he could see himself ruling the seas with, fierce but fair, the woman he could see Liam looking to as a mother, could – his thoughts ended quickly at the thought of his son and a wave of panic hit him. "Liam?" Hook tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea overcame him and he pitched over the side of the bed, held up only by Emma who managed to catch him in time, and threw up the contents of his stomach.

When he was finished being sick, Emma grabbed a cloth from the table beside them and wiped at his mouth and nose, before laying him back down, much to his chagrin. "He's fine, he's right beside you so be careful not to wake him." Emma whispered, leading the man to roll onto his side to face his son. She felt him sigh heavily in relief as he reached out for Liam slowly and stroked the child's head.

"I almost lost him." Killian sniffed, turning his face into the pillow as he cried silently, completely uncaring of the woman behind him. Emma allowed him a few moments of brushing Liam's hair back before she twined her fingers with his and tugged them away. He pulled back weakly with a whimper, not wanted to be separated from his son.

"He's okay, but he needs rest, as do you." She whispered, helping him to roll onto his back once again and wiping the tears from his face. He lowered his eyes in shame, turning away from her but she gripped his chin lightly and forced his gaze back to her. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, not with me."

With that, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and pulled back, squeezing his hand before grabbing the mop from the lavatory and cleaning the mess from when he was sick. He sent her a sheepish look of thanks as she tidied, and just to reassure him that he needn't feel embarrassed, she kissed him once again before returning to the bathroom to clean and set away the mop. When she returned to the bed, she gave him a slight nudge, moving him over so that she could crawl into the bed with him, but not before cleaning the floor beside the bed. Resting her head on his chest, she took his hand in hers and massaged gentle circles into the skin as they both drifted off.

_A:N/ So this was a pretty short chapter, and it sort of sucks because I haven't updated in a while, but school has been crazy hectic and I didn't want to post this until I had some of chapter 9 written as well! _


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, so as of right now I am not continuing this story since lately there seems to be a lot more people interested on picking out any faults they can find than just politely shutting their mouths and closing the story. I'm deeply sorry if there was anyone out there who was looking forward to this story but I am sincerely interested in putting out content that people enjoy and not content that so many have had problems with.

and to all you guest reviewers who thought it was okay to shit on my story, just wanna tell you to shut your fucking mouths because i doubt any of you have posted anything on a public forum and you could have the common decency to just be polite and not read if you don't like it. but no, instead you had to attack someone who is just trying to develop their writing skills. so a big middle finger to all of you.

and to those who liked this story, or the ones who didn't and stayed silent because they know how to be polite, thank you. you guys are the ones i posted this story for and i love you all to death and if i do decide to continue eventually, you guys will be the ones that i do it for. thank you for all the kind words and lvoe that you've given not only this story but me as well. you are the best, love you 3


End file.
